Stagecoach
by Zanza8
Summary: Matt and Festus track Kitty after she is kidnapped, but is there more going on than meets the eye?


**Stagecoach**_ It's a well-known fact that Kitty can't take a stagecoach without something happening. I have to admire her persistence, though-if ever there was a woman who went by "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again," it was Miss Kitty. This story is another attempt by Kitty to take the stage and is set around the time of Season 16. _

"MATTHEW!"

The marshal started as Festus ran through the door and leaned on his desk panting for air. "Festus, what's wrong?"

"Stage...just come in..." The deputy gulped. "Miss Kitty!"

Matt's stomach lurched. "What about her?"

"She was tuck off the stage...couple'a fellers helt it up out in the hills..." Festus sat down at the table to catch his breath as the marshal buckled his gunbelt.

"Festus, can you get my horse?"

The deputy got to his feet. "He's out front ready to go. I tolt the driver he'd got to wait to talk to you and he's watchin' the passengers."

Matt nodded. "Good work." He took down two rifles and handed one to Festus. They went out the door and up the street to the stagecoach, the deputy leading Matt's big buckskin and Ruth. He didn't want to lose a single minute getting on the trail of Miss Kitty.

Kitty had already been tired out when the stage was stopped. Now as she galloped through the hills under the watchful eyes of the two men she found herself longing to just stop and rest. She wondered if they were going to reach their destination before dark.

The stagecoach driver didn't have much to say. No, he didn't recognize either of the men who stopped the stage. All he could say was one was very tall and they both had black hair. No, they hadn't taken anything-not the strong box nor money from the passengers. No, he couldn't add anything to what he'd already said and could he please get underway because he had a schedule to keep. Matt's frustration rose higher and higher as he questioned the guard and passengers, getting the same lack of information from each person. Finally he released them all and turned to Festus.

"We'll just have to track them ourselves."

The deputy nodded. "I wuz figgerin' that right from the start, Matthew."

They rode out of town side by side, the marshal grumbling, "By golly, this is the last time."

"Matthew?"

"I mean it, Festus." The deputy looked bewildered and Matt declared, "This is the very last time that woman ever takes a stagecoach." Festus' eyes widened as Matt recited a list of mishaps that had overtaken Kitty on various stagecoach trips. The marshal went on and on, outlining the serious consequences to personal safety, private property and peace of mind, until he wound up with, "...and I don't care what Kitty says, if she ever even mentions taking a stage again I'm going to lock her in the jail until she comes to her senses if it takes a year!"

He subsided and Festus wisely said nothing. Miss Kitty could straighten Matthew out later. The deputy knew he was a match for most men, but the state of mind the marshal was in was something only a woman could handle.

Kitty almost fell out of the saddle into the arms of the taller man. Her knees were weak and she had to hold onto him a moment to steady herself before they hurried through the door into a dark room.

Festus leaned back in his saddle, watching as Matt knelt on the ground to study the tracks. Finally the marshal rose, his face grim. "They had a spare horse. This wasn't a spur of the moment thing. They must have been planning this for a while."

"Where they headed?"

Matt pointed to the hills. "They must be figuring on holing up out there. I suppose one will guard Kitty and the other one will deliver a ransom note." He bit his lip. "At least, that's what I'm hoping. If they want money they won't hurt her."

The deputy said reassuringly, "Matthew, you just got to b'lieve we're goin' to find her and she'll be all right."

The marshal's voice grated with anger. "She'd better be."

Kitty couldn't keep her eyes open another minute. All the adrenaline was wearing off and the men, seeing how exhausted she was, told her she could go to sleep. They didn't need her to handle things-they had everything under control.

The trail wound through the hills, finally cutting back towards Dodge. Matt was puzzled. "I don't understand this, Festus."

The deputy shook his head. "Onliest thing I can figger is they must have someplace in Dodge they're fixin' to hide out. Mebbe they's even somebody there that's helpin' 'em."

"Maybe." The marshal leaned over to peer at the tracks again. "Have you noticed any strangers in town lately?"

"No, but that don't mean they ain't none around."

Matt sighed and got off his horse. "It's getting too dark to follow the trail. I suppose we'd better make camp for the night and get a fresh start in the morning."

"I don't know 'bout that, Matthew." Festus was looking at the tracks as well. "If'n they's goin' to Dodge whyn't we just slip on back ourselves?"

"Because they could be laying a wide trail to confuse us!" Matt's nerves were taut and he snapped at the deputy, bringing a look of hurt to his friend's eyes. The marshal was suddenly contrite. "Festus, I'm sorry."

Festus was very quiet. "Don't fret 'bout it, Matthew. Yore the marshal and Miss Kitty's yore gal...I reckon you know what yore doin'."

The marshal took off his hat and rubbed his eyes. "I'm not so sure. Maybe we should go back to Dodge. If they really are going there we'll get them and if they're not, we can pick up some more men."

"That what you want to do, is it?"

Matt got back in the saddle. "Yeah."

Kitty opened her eyes at the knock on the door. She didn't know how long she'd been asleep, only that the men were ready for her. She felt a knot of tension in her stomach-she knew Matt loved her but she was afraid he might hold this night against her. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

It was about nine o'clock when they rode back into Dodge. Matt eyed the Longbranch uneasily. Even with Kitty gone it should be open, but the saloon was dark and the big doors were closed. "Festus, wait a minute."

The deputy turned in the saddle. "What is it?"

"I don't know." The marshal pulled up his horse. "The Longbranch..."

Festus frowned. "It don't look right, does it?"

Matt got down and pulled out his rifle. "We'd better check it out. I'll take the front and you go in the side."

"All right." The deputy got his rifle and crept around the side of the building. Matt waited a few minutes to give his friend a chance to get into position, then stepped up softly to the doors and tried them. They weren't locked and he pulled one back far enough to slip through the swinging doors into the dark room. The marshal cautiously moved forward, then asked quietly, "Festus?"

A dozen lamps were turned up and a crowd of people yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Matt was so startled he almost fired the rifle. Kitty was coming towards him with Doc and Festus and when she reached him she threw her arms around him. "Happy birthday, Matt!"

The marshal felt weak in the knees and sat down. Festus relieved him of the rifle as he stammered, "Kitty...what are you...how did you..." He took a deep breath and glared at Festus. "You told me she was kidnapped!"

The deputy smiled. "I tolt you she wuz tuck off the stage and she wuz. Them's the two scamps what done it." He nodded at Sam and Burke.

The bartender was smiling but Burke looked a little nervous. "Marshal, I just want you to know this wasn't my idea."

Festus looked disgusted. "Burke, why don't you go get a beer?"

The freight agent hurried off and Doc ran his hand over his face. "Matt, you look like you could use a drink too."

Matt leaned forward. "Doc, I could use an explanation. Whose crazy idea was this?"

"Mine." Kitty took a seat and looked sternly at the marshal. "Just once I wanted you to attend one of my parties."

Matt was incredulous. "So you plan a holdup? Why didn't you just ask me to come?"

"You mean like last year, and the year before that, and..."

"I see your point." Matt shook his head. "I still think this was uncalled for." Kitty tossed her head and went over to the bar and Matt frowned at Festus. "I can't believe you went along with this. I thought you had a stronger sense of responsibility."

The deputy looked hurt. "Matthew, that's harder than I'd slam a door. Miss Kitty wanted to do somethin' special for you and I don't see no harm in it. If'n you'll 'scuse me I got to go help with the cake." He walked away and Matt turned to Doc.

"Doc, can you believe this?"

The old man said dryly, "Yes, I can."

"Don't tell me you were part of this!"

Doc sat back and regarded his friend calmly. "I helped Kitty plan it." The marshal started to speak but Doc shook his head. "Matt, Kitty's a good woman...one of the best I've ever known and she's had to make a lot of sacrifices over the years."

"I know that, Doc, but..."

"Now you just be quiet and listen to me. Kitty's not the only one who cares about you. Look around. Just about the whole town's here. This party's not only for you. It's for all your friends too. Now I know we took a liberty with you but I think you're a big enough man to see past that." The old man looked over Matt's shoulder and went on. "Here comes Kitty with the cake. What are you going to do?"

The marshal smiled wryly as he turned around and saw Kitty with Festus beside her carrying a huge white cake. The deputy set it on the table and lit the candles, then raised his hand and started everybody singing.

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday, (Marshal Dillon, Matt, Matthew)_

_Happy birthday to you._

"Blow out the candles, Matt," urged Kitty, her expression a mixture of affection and defiance. The marshal obediently blew out the candles, then accepted a glass of champagne. Everybody waited expectantly for the toast.

Matt looked around the room. Doc was right-just about the whole town was here. Louie Pheeters looked halfway sober in honor of the occasion, and Ma Smalley was standing by the doorway with a glass in her hand. Knowing Ma it was probably lemonade, but she was here nevertheless. And there were Sam and Burke-the marshal smiled to himself, wondering what pressure had been put on Burke to make him go through with this hair-brained scheme. A good man, Burke, but far too cautious for his own good. Not like Sam. There was more to the bartender than a lot of people realized. Matt had been glad of his help on more than one occasion. Hank was here, and Moss Grimmick, along with Percy Crump and Howie. The marshal saw Mr Bodkin and Mr Halligan and Barney from the telegraph office. Even the two storekeepers Mr Lathrop and Mr Jonas had submerged their competitiveness in favor of his birthday and were smiling in a kind of bemused camaraderie. So many people were here and all at once Matt was grateful.

He turned his eyes to Doc and Festus, standing shoulder to shoulder. Was there ever anyone like Festus? As wild as a hawk, but loyal to the bone to his friends. All Matt or Kitty or Doc had to do was crook a finger at Festus and he would go through fire and darkness for them. Matt looked into the gentle hazel eyes of his friend and nodded a silent acknowledgment of all the man had come to mean to him over the years.

And Doc. Crusty, cranky, loveable old Doc. How many times had Doc set him straight as he had done a few minutes ago? How much of the strength and wisdom Matt had come to rely on came from his own soul, and how much from this old man? It was a question the marshal had pondered from time to time, but it was one he never wanted answered.

Kitty. From the first moment he saw her this beautiful woman loved him-loved him enough to stay with him even though she knew he might never commit his life to her. There was a bittersweet quality to her devotion that saddened Matt more and more as time went on-time that could never be reclaimed and might run out all too soon. The marshal took a deep breath. He was a fool and he knew it but he wasn't fool enough to ruin this celebration. Rather than annoyed, Matt suddenly felt deeply humble to be surrounded by so much love and he raised his glass and looked around the room again. His friends fell silent as he struggled to voice all of what he was thinking and feeling, but he could only manage to get a single word out.

"Thanks."


End file.
